


The Spare

by AlyceSeafire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Disabled Character, Drama, Family Drama, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Politics, Post-Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyceSeafire/pseuds/AlyceSeafire
Summary: Running from Boiling Rock, Sokka and Zuko lead their liberated friends and Family to the Fire Nation Airship. What they didn't know is that when they were cleaning out the ship for Fire Nation Soldiers, they missed one. Would this person change the course of the War? And what is their role in Team Avatar? What does one do with the spare?





	1. Chapter 1

**The Spare**

**Chapter 1**

Sokka and Zuko lead the escaped prisoners on the giant airship. Zuko blasted a fire ball right at the guard protecting the front of the airship. Chit Sang and Hakoda threw a few of the guards overboard. While Suki and Sokka started to disarm, and knock out the rest of the guards securing the entrance of the airship.

More Soldiers started to gather. Zuko and Chit Sang started throwing more and more soldiers overboard and closed hatch.

"Sokka, you, Suki and your dad find the control room and get us airborne!" Zuko called. "Chit Sang and I will see if we can find the engine room and start the airship."

Sokka, Hakoda and Suki gathered at the Control Room.

Suki took the wheel while Sokka and Hakoda started looking around the controls.

"Guys, are you there!" Zuko's voice came from the cone on a wire at the corner of the controls.

Sokka immediately grabbed it. "Yeah, are we ready for lift off?"

"Everything seems to be in order. This should get us back to the Western Air Temple. Let's take off, we're on our way up."

The three started pulling levers and pushing buttons as the airship came alive and lifted off from port.

The island was soon fading out of view and everyone in the control room gave a sigh of relief.

"We did it." Sokka said with a giant grin on his face. "We actually did it!"

Just as they were celebrating they heard a small thud right outside the door. Sokka walked closer to the door and it bursts open a masked figure.

The figure was short and held a curved bow in hand and started shooting. Sokka was thrown back by an arrow through the side of his uniform and was pinned to the ground near Suki who took the wheel. Hakoda started to fight the masked figure he used his arms to block their strikes with the bow. Unable to get another shot due to the enclosed space.

"Who are you!" a muffled voice exclaimed from beneath the Fire nation mask. "What did you do to the crew?"

Zuko and Chit Sang ran to the control room from the hallway. Chit Sang threw a fireball right at the intruder. The masked figure swiped it away with their bow which got them distracted enough for Hakoda to pin their arms together.

"Stand down soldier!" Zuko commanded.

"Zuko?" the figure gasped then started struggling more under Hakoda's grip. The masked person hit the bow right at Hakoda's face. They managed to get out of Hakoda's hands enough to try and get through the door but Zuko block them off. The person wasn't able to keep balance and Zuko had them pinned to the ground.

Zuko ripped the mask off their face while pinning their hands above their head. They were shocked to find a pale face of a young girl with sharp golden eyes that reminded them of…

"Azula!" Sokka exclaimed pointing his sword at the pinned teen. "How did you manage to get here!"

"Sokka this isn't…."

"What did you traitors do to Azula?" she demanded. "Unhand me!"

"Stand down, Izrah."

"Why should I listen to you, Zuzu?" she sneered. "You're a full-blown traitor now and you want to kill our family and throw all our political progress away."

After they tied up Izrah, Sokka, Zuko and Hakoda went to one of the rooms near outside the control room.

"Who is this Zuko?" Sokka demanded not putting down his sword.

"Sokka, Chief Hakoda, this is my youngest sister." Zuko introduced. "Izrah."

"Nice to meet you, too." she said sarcastically "Either kill me now or let me go Zuzu."

Hakoda looked at her curiously. "Who gave you the idea your own brother will kill you?"

"Isn't that why you broke into Boiling rock?" she demanded. "Why else would you break into a political prison filled with traitors, murderers and coup leaders?"

"Just how many crazy sisters do you have Zuko?"

"Hey!" Izrah exclaimed while Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you here Izrah?"

"I am not telling you around..." she glanced at the two people in the room. "outsiders."

"You better tell us!" Sokka said. "We can always throw you overboard."

"Fire Nation Politics." She said. "You wouldn't understand."

"What should we do, we can't exactly bring her with us to…"

"The Western Air Temple?" Izrah finished with a smirk. "I knew you'd be nearby. After the invasion at the capital, you wouldn't have gotten too far. The only isolated area without any of our sources are the Air Temples."

"You knew?" Sokka demanded. "Does Azula know too?"

"Do you think she'd believe little ol' me?" She asked with a tilted head. "What do I know about Warfare? What do I know about tracking the Avatar? I've never met the Avatar, nor his friends and masters."

"So, she does know."

"No, Ponytail." Izrah said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not an idiot. Why would I set Azula on a rampage against an ancient relic? No, I would rather go there myself than send Azula. As if Father would let me go that far without a whole platoon of guards though."

Zuko pulled Sokka aside while Hakoda kept an eye on Izrah.

"She could come with us." Zuko suggested. "She's relatively harmless."

"Are you crazy?" Sokka demanded. "It's one thing to have you with our group. But it's totally different with having your crazy sister with us."

"They haven't even met her yet."

"You and Katara can barely make it a day without arguing."

"She starts it." Zuko grumbled.

~()~

Hakoda stood awkwardly as he stood guard with Izrah in the room.

Izrah whistled then popped her lips. "So, you're Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. I'm guessing?"

"Yes, I've never heard of the Fire Lord having a third child."

Izrah shrugged "Well, he has his heir and his prodigy, there's no point to bring up his spare child."

"I doubt that's the case."

"Agree to disagree." Izrah said. "So, records say that you left the South Pole with your men and traveled the world helping the Earth Kingdom. Why? What's the South Pole like? What's the Earth kingdom like? Are they really these sad group of savages that throw rocks at people? I was under the impression that the Earth Kingdom people were strong, patient and stubborn. At least that's what some scrolls and tomes say."

"I suppose you can put it that way."

"What kind government do they hold? I read that Ba Sing Se and Omashu has walls that stand tall while the rest are mere villages." She raised her arms on her knees and her chin rests on the palms of her bound hands with curiosity. "How would Ba Sing Se be the Earth Kingdom Capital if the villages have their own heads. And What about King Bumi of Omashu? If he were king wouldn't that mean he has his own kingdom? So, wouldn't that mean that it was the Earth Kingdoms rather than just one Earth Kingdom?"

Hakoda frowned at the bound princess. This didn't sound like a hardened princess of the Fire Nation but a curious young scholar. "It is not my place to say."

Izrah's eyes narrowed. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"You'll just give up valuable information?" Hakoda raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." She said. "However, knowledge for knowledge sake. If I do not know how these villages or towns work, I wouldn't be able to properly set a governing body now would I?"

"What business do you have in the governing of the Earth Kingdom?"

"That would be telling." Izrah said with a smirk. "However-"

Her voice was cut off when the steel door opened, Zuko entered the room with a determined look on his face. Her face turned blank at the sight of her brother. Sokka stayed by the door frame looking at Izrah apprehensively

"May I have a word with my sister alone." Zuko asked Chief Hakoda. Hakoda looked at Sokka who nodded before looking at Zuko with a concerned glance. But Zuko had a look of determination on his face.

"Sure."

The metal door rang as it slammed back into its frame leaving the two Fire Nation Royals inside.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Spare Chapter 2

_The metal door rang as it slammed back into its frame leaving the two Fire Nation Royals inside._

“What are you really doing here, Izrah?” Zuko demanded

“Unlike you, I actually have duties to the Fire Nation.” She said. “I have just finished fixing up the damage left at one of the smaller colonies when Azula commandeered my Airship seeing as it’s already prepared and ready for departure. And she thought that it would be a great idea to bring me along for the ride. The better question would be. What happens now? Are you going to prove dad right and betray me and the rest of your nation? Or are you going to drop me off in some seedy Earth Kingdom town where I will most likely be killed on site?”

“I’m saving my country.” Zuko exclaimed. “The other nations don’t see the Fire Nation as great. The People of the World hate us. Don’t tell me you believe the war is what this world needs.”

Izrah turns silent and looks away.

“You know I’m right.”

She glared at Zuko and exclaimed “Of course, I know. This war is breaking families apart. Uncle lost his son. I can’t remember what mom was like.”

She looked away from Zuko her lips in a firm line. “But when I think about the alternatives.”

“What alternatives? The war needs to stop. Causing Fear and Pain.”

“After a hundred years of war, do you honestly think that the Earth Kingdom will just let us leave without any kind of revenge? General Fong of the Earth Kingdom would rather see the entire Fire Nation buried under rocks before he’d let us leave just like that. And with the rest of the Earth Kingdom Generals imprisoned by Azula They’d be right behind him. And what about the avatar’s precious water bender.”

“Katara?”

“Azula told me all about her.” Izrah said. “and I’ve done my own research. The Last Southern Water bender. She lost her mother to the Fire Nation. She’s angry.”

“Of course, she is.” He said. “Weren’t you when Lu Ten died?”

“I can barely remember mom. How do you expect me to remember a cousin who was gone for two years before he died?” She demanded. “Katara doesn’t need the war to stop. She needs revenge. She has the Avatar’s trust and his ear at her disposal. Let’s say that the War is over. Father is defeated. Yes, peace will spread. No more fighting, no more armies. But when that is not enough. People like her will start it. Our armies not on guard, people will die, Zuko!”

“Katara is not like that.” Zuko defended. “The Avatar wouldn’t let that happen.”

“The Fire Nation destroyed his people. His Culture.”  She said. “Do you honestly think he wouldn’t be angry too?”

“You haven’t met the Avatar, yet.” Zuko protested. “He can barely muster enough anger to throw a proper fire blast.”

“Never underestimate the anger of a Master bender.” She said. “I see how it affected Azula. I see how it changed you.”

Zuko groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. “That is different.”

“Isn’t it?” she asked. “the Zuko I remembered wouldn’t just leave. He wouldn’t just betray the Fire Nation. He wouldn’t have left me.”

Zuko looked away. And she looked at him betrayed. “Especially, when I just got my brother back.”

“I was trying to protect you.”

Izrah raised her bound hands. “That’s hard to believe.”

“I don’t know what to tell you to make you believe me.” Zuko said. “But I’m doing this to save my country. The world is out of balance. The Avatar needs to defeat the Fire Lord before the Comet arrives. Or there wouldn’t be any world left to save.”

“What?” she demanded. “What are you talking about.”

“Father wants to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground. He believes that from the ashes, the World will be reborn from the ashes where all people are Fire Nation.”

“That is stupid.” she said. “Why wasn’t I informed of this plan.”

“It was in the all-day war meeting.”

“That’s what Azula was so happy about?” she demanded. “Burning the world to the ground!”

“Now you know.” Zuko said. “I cannot let it happen. I couldn’t speak out against his plan. But I can do what I must to stop him. Even if that includes teaching the Avatar firebending. We need to restore balance back in the world. We need the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord.”

Zuko looks at his sister. “So, what’s it going to be?”

~()~

Once they were nearing the mountain ranges of the Western Air Temple, the entire airship suddenly jarred violently.

“What’s happening!” Sokka exclaiming running into the control room where Suki and Chit Sang were trying their best to battle the turbulence.

“I don’t know.” Suki exclaimed checking all the buttons and dials on the control panel.

“What are you guys doing!” Zuko demanded running into the Control Room with Izrah at his heels.

“Why did you let her go?” Sokka demanded.

“She said she’ll help.”

“There wouldn’t be any Fire Nation left to save if we let Father destroy everything good in the world. The Spirits will destroy us and not even the Avatar would be able to save us.” Izrah said practically. “Who’s in the Engine room. The Fire has gone out.”

“We just threw enough Fuel to get us miles away.”

“It wouldn’t be enough to keep us afloat in the mountain climate.” she explained looking over the dials and buttons. She pointed to Chit Sang. “You and Zuko go relight the flames before we crash into the mountains!”

“How sure are we you’re not just splitting us up to take over the Airship.” Sokka demanded pointing his sword at Izrah.

“Because I don’t want to die in a giant Airship with you either.” She said she looked at Zuko and Chit Sang. “Go!”

“I’ll go with them.” Hakoda said. “You kids handle the controls.”

“Guys!” Suki said. “We’re about to hit that mountain!”

“We need to change the direction of the Flap.” Izrah exclaimed through Sokka’s panicked exclamation. “Get a grip water boy! Go over that side.” She said pointing to a panel of levers and buttons.

“On the count of three you and I will pull down the lever for the flap. That would let the airship move upward rather than just forward.”

“One. Two. Three!”

They both pulled the lever and the entire ship tilted to the left.

“Wrong lever!”

“Sorry!” Sokka exclaimed pushing back the lever to place and pulling the lever beside it. The Airship evened out and was going above the Mountains and into the Western Air Temple Territory.

The entire control room team sighed in relief. The two older teens looked at Izrah with a sudden gratitude.

“You saved our lives.” Sokka said in disbelief. “How did you know how to drive a Giant Airship?”

She shrugged. “I found the captain’s manual a few months back.”

“I don’t know if you’re more like Azula or Zuko.” Sokka said. “And at the same time I feel like you act like neither of them. You don’t explode like Zuko does, and you don’t have Azula’s crazy fire bender thing.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Thanks, I think?”

Suki slapped Sokka’s arm. “Sokka!”

“What?” he demanded.

Suki just shook her head and focused on the skies. “Zuko said you’re going to help.”

“Yes.” Izrah said. “Is it very hard to believe that there are people of the Fire Nation who do not want the world to be burned into the ground?”

“Kind of.”

“Well I don’t.” she said. “What happened at the Northern Water Tribe can happen again if the spirits are angered. I can tell you some speech about destiny and fate. But to tell you the truth, I just want the world to be in peace. So that maybe, my broken dysfunctional family might find some semblance of peace."

The two older teens were silent as they flew towards the Western Air Temple.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PULL THE LEVER!!! (I hope you get that Reference)   
> :D A good friend of mine recommended that scene when i mentioned that the character name is Izrah which was like a mix of Iroh and Yzma. :D 
> 
> Hope you liked it Please Leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

 

The airship landed right by the fountain of the Western Air Temple. Aang, Toph and Katara stood defensively as the airship made its descent. But before they could attack, they saw Sokka waving enthusiastically at them.

"How did you end up in this thing?" Katara asked incredulously. "What happened to the War Balloon?"

"It kinda got destroyed."

"Sounds like some crazy fishing trip."

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked.

"I did." Sokka said proudly. "The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

Suki, Hakoda and Chit Sang stood at the ramp.

"I'm new." Chit Sang said cheerily "What's up everybody?"

"Dad!" Katara exclaimed in disbelief.  

"Hi, Katara"                

".... where did you go?"

"We kind of … a Fire Nation Prison."

Hakoda grabbed both his kids into an embrace.

"So you guys didn't find any meat?" Toph questioned to everyone's amusement.

"No, but we do have another new ally you wouldn't believe" Sokka said still wrapped in Hakoda's embrace.

"Don't tell me you got another Fire Nation General or Fire Sage in there." Katara rebuked giving both Sokka and Zuko a sharp look.

"Not exactly."

The three members of Team Avatar looked at the ramp as a young teen in a familiar red attire.

"Azula!" Katara and Aang exclaimed as they got into their stances.

"Guys! Chill." Sokka said "It's not Azula"

"It's an honor to meet you." She said as she reached the bottom of the ramp. "My name is Izrah, youngest daughter of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai."

~()~

"She's what?" Katara whispered looking pointedly at Sokka and Zuko.

The five members of Team Avatar huddled together as their new guests got acquainted with Haru and the other youngsters from the invasion.

"She's my youngest sister." Zuko admitted. "She was still in the airship when we stole it."

"Didn't you two think to clear out the airship before stealing it."

"We didn't exactly have enough time with Azula at our heels." Sokka complained. "Besides she helped us not get crushed by mountains on the way here."

Katara and Aang looked over where she and the other youngsters were wandering fountain. Izrah had this look of pure wonder as she stared at the foreign architecture despite the destruction.  

"I don't know." Katara said. "She might be Azula's spy or something."

Aang shrugged "I say we give her a chance."

"She seems to get along with Appa and Momo well enough." Toph noted the entire group watched as Appa slobbered the young Fire Nation teen.

Zuko watched with disgust as his sister was covered with Bison slobber while she petted the giant furball.

~()~

"I'm guessing you've never seen a Sky Bison before" Suki commented as she approached Izrah. Momo had decided to take a small flight around the temple while Appa was enjoying the attention the teen was giving him.

"Never." Izrah said with wonder. "It's one thing to see them in books and another to see them in person. This big guy is so friendly too."

"Appa is like that." Suki said. Patting the bison's fur. "Azula never mentioned Appa?"

"I don't actually speak with Azula about trivial pursuits as she calls it." Izrah said. "She prefers to consult about politics and strategies for warfare. She doesn't appreciate the little wonders as Uncle would say."

"I see."

Izrah glanced at where her brother and his friends were talking. "Do you think they'd let me stay?"

"Of course they would." Suki said. "Aang and the others are good people. They're not just going to throw you of the Cliffside. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have more than one firebending teacher right."

Izrah's eyes widened. "I can't teach the Avatar firebending."

"Of course you can. At least help Zuko teach him."

"No, I mean I really can't."

Suki looked at her with surprise. "You mean."

"As good as nothing right." She looked away her voice bitter as her hands tightened on her quiver. "I am not good at fighting either. Not as good as Azula or Zuko."

Suki looked at her crestfallen stance. "No. Because you're going to be better."

Suki grabbed her hand. Noticing the small warm delicate fingers unusual on a Fire Nation Royal. "I will teach you."

"You will?"

"You held your own against Sokka and Chief Hakoda."

"I shot an arrow at Sokka and Chief Hakoda pinned me down." She said dryly

"You have a fighting spirit." Suki said. "That is a good place to start. All you need now is someone to teach you how to hold your own."

Izrah smiled and faced her. She presented right fist beneath her left palm standing vertically and bowed. "It'll be an honor to learn from you.”

~()~

Katara was confused. She didn’t know what to make of the Fire Nation Princess. She was so different, so young, so calm and collected rather than the blazing fire that Katara was used to battling Zuko and Azula. According to Suki, she wasn’t even a bender. She wasn’t even like any of the Earth Kingdom nobles they met in Ba Sing Se. Not even like Toph who was the definition of a noble freed from all sort of responsibilities of being the perfect little girl.

Every morning, while Zuko and Aang were in one of the outer courtyards fire bending. Suki and Izrah would help Katara with some of the chores to do around. More often than not Izrah would make morning tea for the group under Katara’s watchful eye of course.

“No one makes tea like Uncle.” She said. “And as much as Zuko has spent his years of exile with Uncle. His tea always seems rather… bracing.”

Katara was surprised to find the tea tasting good. It was different from the Tea found in the Earth Kingdom but not too dissimilar for it to be mistaken poison. She made sure to watch her drink it first before taking a sip herself.

The only time she resembled her Zuko and Azula is when she fights and when she argues with Zuko. Which happened one afternoon as she was watching Suki train her how to fight.

Suki and Izrah used one of the lower courtyards as a training ground. Every afternoon, Aang and two out of three of his bending teachers would do a joint training session near the forest just above the Western Air Temple to avoid any casualties and for a more accessible use of the elements. One day, it seemed that Toph had taken it too far and they’d brought an exhausted and bruised Aang to Katara who was watching the two non-bending teenage girls train.

“What are they doing?” Zuko asked. As soon as Aang was being treated by Katara for the extensive bruising that Toph and Zuko had managed in this session. He had finally noticed Suki and Izrah sparing.

“Training.” Katara said. “Suki offered to train Izrah in combat.”

“What for?” Zuko demanded. “It’s not like Izrah will be anywhere near the Fight with the Fire Lord.”

“What do you mean?” Toph asked. “She seems to be holding her own pretty well to me. It’s her fight too.

“It’s too dangerous.” Zuko insisted. “She could get hurt.”

“We all can get hurt.” Katara corrected. “I don’t see the problem. At least if she knows how to fight you don’t have to worry about her.”

“She has a bow and quiver.” Zuko insisted. “It’s better for her to stay out of it.”

“According to who.” Izrah demanded. Aang and his teachers looked at where they were training. Izrah and Suki had noticed their audience and had taken a break. Izrah was glaring at Zuko with her arms crossed. “Who are you to say I should stay out of the fight. You were the one who insisted I ‘join Team Avatar’. I’d be dead weight if I don’t even know how to handle myself in a fight. You learned how to fight with your swords way younger than me.”

“She does have a point.” Aang said. “It’ll be hard for her if she can’t fight for herself.”

“Stay out of this Aang. It’s totally different.”

“Why because I’m a girl?” Izrah challenged Katara and Toph both moved away from the two as Zuko was practically steaming. And Katara swore Izrah was turning red. “Azula was a fire bending master when she was eleven.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what is?”

“It’s too dangerous for you.” Zuko insisted. “You can’t fight.”

“That’s why I am learning. You can’t stop me, Zuko.”

“I can and will.” Zuko said with authority. “I am the older brother here.”

“And when you decide to actually start acting like an older brother then bring it on.” She said a devious stare taking over her face. “Not when you actually decided to care about your family. Not when it only seems convenient for you, Zuzu.”

“Don’t you walk away from me.” Zuko scolded grabbing Izrah by her wrist. She glared at Zuko before twisting his hand and pulling her knee up to his stomach. Zuko curled up letting go of her wrist.

She turned around with a humph and left the courtyard.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I like little Princess.” Toph said. “She put you in your place Sparky.”

“What was that, Zuko?” Suki demanded. “That was a very jerk move.”

“You don’t understand.” Zuko said. “She can’t fight.”

“Why not?”

“She could get hurt or worse.”

 “You don’t know that.” Aang said. “The monks always said that the sparrowkeet should learn to fly on its own or they will never leave its cage.”

“I don’t need another Air temple anecdote, Aang.” Zuko said pinching the bridge of his nose. “I got enough from it from Uncle to last a life time.”

“Aang is right though.” Suki said. “I know you want to keep her safe. But you can’t protect her forever. She needs to learn to protect herself. Just give her some space. Talk to her tomorrow morning let her cool off.”

“You don’t understand.” Zuko didn’t elaborate further but just left the courtyard to punch some rocks. He never got the chance to talk to her before the bomb woke the entire Western Air Temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay :D Some Zuko and Izrah Drama. Zuko and Azula aren’t the only one with sibling drama.
> 
> This took longer than usual. I had a rather busy week we had our graduation ceremony yesterday and I was exhausted :P Whoop
> 
> Anyways Please Review and Tell me what you think :D


	4. Chapter 4

An explosion woke the entire group camping at the Western Air Temple. Suddenly on their feet as Aang swung his staff to close the metal gates. The ceiling groaned as another explosive ignited and rocks started falling. 

"Look out!" Zuko exclaimed tackling Katara away from the falling debris. 

"What are you doing?" She demanded from under Zuko. 

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." 

"Well I'm not crushed." She stated. "You can get off me now." 

Katara started walking towards the other youngsters haphazardly packing their supplies and equipment. 

"I'll take that as a thank you." Zuko said sarcastically as he got on his feet. 

The metal gates were slowly collapsing within themselves to reveal the airships that hovered around the cliffside. Aang was desperately pulling Appa's reins towards the cave Haru and Toph bended for their escape. 

Zuko stubbornly glared towards the cliffside much to Aang's confusion. "Zuko come on." 

"You guys go ahead." Zuko said. "I think this is a family visit. Keep Izrah away from following." 

"What?" She exclaimed about to follow him. Suki kept her from running after Zuko. They both exchanged a grievous look before heading towards the cave opening. 

Toph bent an earth dome as they tried to persuade Appa into the tunnel. 

"He wont go in there. Appa hates tunnels." Aang admitted resigned. "There has to be another way." 

Sokka thought for a moment then walked towards his dad. "We need to split up. You guys go to the stolen airship" 

Hakoda nodded but Katara stopped them. 

"No. The Fire Nation can't separate our family again."

"It'll be okay, Katara." Hakoda reassured. "It's not forever."

Katara and Sokka hugged their father then Sokka dragged Suki towards the Bison. She in turn dragged Izrah with her. 

"Zuko is not going to agree to let you out of his sight." Suki said. "I dont think we need another crazy Fire Nation Prince."

Izrah grumbled to herself about overprotective brothers but followed none the less. 

"I can clear that away and we can get out through there."

"There's an awful lot of fire in that general direction." Suki commented.

"We'll make it through." Aang said determinedly "Let's go."

The Bison plowed through with a stone helmet which collapsed as soon as Azula threw a blue fireball. Zuko appeared from behind her and started battling with Azula on top of the Airship. 

Appa flew towards the other airship. The fire bending soldiers continued their violent assault. 

Just as Aang blocked one of the fireblasts, a large fireball followed. 

"No!" Izrah exclaimed as she practically leaped to the front of the saddle and moved her hands in a swishing motion. The Fireball redirected towards one of the high cliffs surrounding the Air Temple. 

"You're a fire bender?" Katara exclaimed incredulously. "You said you're not a bender." 

"I never said I wasn't a bender." She exclaimed. "I'm just not good at it." 

Another fireblast was directed towards them almost charing them. 

"Well whatever you're doing, keep doing it. Explain later." Sokka exclaimed as he docked another fireball. 

The soldiers sent a giant blazing fireball their way. Izrah inhaled deeply and with her hands together in front of her pointed right towards the incoming fireball she bent it away with a swish of her arms. 

There was a large blast behind them as Zuko and Azula were free falling from the blast. 

Appa flew right under the burning airship. Katana reached. Up and Zuko grabbed her hand as she swung him right into Appa’s saddle. 

He looked back to where Azula was still free falling.

“She’s not gonna make it.” He murmured. 

Azula then shook out of the shock and tore off her head piece. With a blast of her feet she propelled herself towards the cliff side and used the headpiece to anchor her.

“Of course she did.” He muttered and looked away. 

~()~

Aang landed in an island just outside the Fire Nation Border. Where they spent their last few days before the invasion. 

They all got off Appa where Katara glared at the two fire nation royals. 

“You both have some explaining to do.” she said with crossed arms. “When were you going to tell us that Izrah was a firebender.”

“Yeah.” Suki said. “She did pretty good out there against all those fire benders. Why didn’t you tell us.”

“We have our reasons to keep her away from the fighting.” Zuko said. “Besides she hasn’t mastered fire bending much more teach Aang.”

“Why not?” Toph asked.”She might impress you.”

“It has nothing to do with her bending abilities.” Zuko said. Behind him he heard someone fall over.

He turned to find Izrah unconscious on the ground.

“Izrah!” Zuko exclaimed as he ran over to his sister. Zuko turned her around and started rummaging through her bag.

Katara hurriedly pulled water out of her water skins and started examining her. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Aang asked.

“I don’t know.” Katara admitted. “I can barely feel her breathing.”

They all looked at Zuko. 

“What’s going on, Zuko.” 

~()~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Short Chapter. :P
> 
> I haven't gotten around into writing as much in a while. I got caught up in one of the new chapters of Allen Twins fic i've been working on. Went out of town for a while so I managed to write the entire Chapter on my flight :P
> 
> Anyways Please Tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back :P 
> 
> I managed to pass my defense against the dark arts (aka my thesis defense) by the skin of my teeth. So I've got a few new ideas I've been dying to try. I got hooked into ATLA again from taking breaks between working on my thesis. I've been meaning to try an OC fic rather than a character adapting one. So here it is. :) 
> 
> Please Review and tell me whatcha think. :) 


End file.
